Put this on, your defense will increase
by AcedPrime
Summary: An infamous piece of armor makes its appearance in Persona 4. Now, all Yosuke needs to do is convince his teammates that wearing it is a legitimately good idea. Luckily, he knows just the man who could help... (Contains very slight hints of Souji/Rise)


Author's note: Something I wrote a while ago at a certain kinkmeme that used to be hosted by an exceptionally _~*Fabulous*~_ individual.

Title/quote shamelessly borrowed from LarkIsMyName on DeviantArt.

* * *

**High-cut Armor:**  
Armor that looks like a bikini.

Mysterious in its incredible protective ability (despite covering so little!), yet questionable in taste. Certain members of the Investigation Team had wondered what in the world the original maker of the armor was thinking when he had forged it.

(Most of the other members quietly raised a thumbs-up as a sign of respect to their newest idol. Souji remained quietly unfazed.)

The fact that the armor was superior to what the Team was wearing was undeniable. _Convincing_ them to wear them was going to be a challenge.

A challenge that Souji would (probably) be willing to rise up to, if given the right motivation...

**-o-o-**

"... You're kidding, right?"

Chie stared at the offending armor with a mixture of caution and disgust. She had expected Yosuke to somehow convince Souji to help out, seeing how his own less-than successful attempt had resulted in him on the floor mumbling about a 'critical hit to the 'nads' and 'never being able to stand again'.

However, she didn't expect Souji to be so... _Direct_ in his approach.

She continued to stare, weakly hoping that her gaze would somehow disintegrate it. Or the rather calm leader holding up said armor.

Perhaps a God's Hand or two would do the trick. (Hey, it worked on Shadows, didn't it?)

"I'm serious," replied Souji. Completely misreading her nervous expression, he added, "And don't worry, this is a one-size-fits-all."

"That's... That's not the point!" she spluttered, "And besides, why am _I_ the only one who's going to wear it?!"

"I never said that you would be. I've commissioned more from Daidara-san."

... Forget two God's Hands, that would be too kind.

Maybe an Agneyastra, then a couple of God's Hands with Power Charge mixed through for good measure.

Yosuke was probably long overdue for another 'critical hit to the 'nads', too, for putting Souji up to the task.

"In that case, why am I the _first_ one wearing it?!"

Souji paused, before taking another look at the High-cut Armor.

"Green suits you."

**"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"**

**-o-o-  
**

"I can see that it would, Souji-kun..." Began Yukiko. Seeing Souji's hopeful expression, she hurriedly continued, "But this is too embarrassing!"

Souji tilted his head in confusion. "More defense is better, isn't it? And this one increases your resistance to Ice Magic."

"W-well, that's true, but..."

"Red suits you."

"Really, I'm flattered, but no means no, Souji-kun!" Yukiko said forcefully. "And there's nothing you can say that will change my mind!"

Negotiations failing, Souji had no choice but to resort to his trump card.

"I'll make sure that Teddie will stop talking to you about 'Hot Studs' and 'Scoring'."

The change was immediate.

"... I just need to wear this, right?" she muttered darkly.

**-o-o-**

"Senpai... I know that you told me that my gender didn't matter to be a great detective... And I already told you earlier that I could accept myself as a woman... But this is going too far."

The taciturn leader shrugged helplessly in response.

"... Hanamura-senpai put you up to this, didn't he?"

"The color suits you."

"You are avoiding the question, Senpai. Is he blackmailing you?"

"... It's better than your current armor."

"But that makes no sense!" exploded Naoto, "You and I can both see that the armor covers even less than a simple bathing suit! How is it even possible that... that _thing_," she indicated to the High-cut Armor with as much disdain as she could muster, "Has a higher defense than what I am currently equipped with?!"

Souji stared blankly at her.

"You are trying to bring logic into a world where we fight giant hourglasses, butterflies, babies and _strands of DNA_ on a regular basis."

"... Well, that's true, but-"

"A world where we periodically chase after someone who may or may not have their own manifestation of insecurity for us to deal with."

"But-"

"A manifestation of insecurity that might kill us."

Naoto sighed.

"I shall wear it if everyone else does so."

**-o-o-**

"Um... Senpai? Why do you have armor for me as well?"

"It increases your defense," repeated Souji. "It's also getting more and more dangerous around here."

"Kanzeon's never let me down before, Senpai," said Rise, slightly pouting. "And you always keep at least three people close to me, just in case!"

"The color... Suits you?"

"And besides," continued Rise, ignoring what he just said, "If I'm in trouble you'll be there to rescue me, right, Senpai? Though I wouldn't mind wearing this when we're all alone..." she said with a wink.

Despite the offer, Souji began to look worried. Rise sighed.

"... Yosuke-senpai's blackmailing you for this, isn't he?"

His silence was answer enough.

"... Is it to do with how you keep those volumes of Witch Detective under your futon?"

Souji's head snapped up in surprise. She giggled at his overblown reaction.

"I... _Might_ have snuck a peek when you brought me to your room. And it's not _that_ shameful a secret. Isn't that right, guys?"

Turning around, Souji found himself facing the rest of the girls in the Investigation Team, each one of them wearing the High-cut Armor. Yukiko almost looked apologetic for eavesdropping in the conversation.

Or perhaps her expression was embarrassment thanks to what she was wearing.

"Well... I'm sure that I used to read the Witch Detective series when I was younger..." she said consolingly.

"So that's why..." muttered Chie, "I'm going to kill Yosuke for this. Or at least force him to buy me steak for the next couple of years..."

"... I take it that either Hanamura-senpai or Teddie secretly took your old equipment while you were changing into this shameful outfit as well?" ground out Naoto.

The other two nodded.

"I'd say that this would call for some revenge. Isn't that right, everyone?"

Souji began to feel an immense feeling of dread as he saw the grins on the girls' faces.

Maybe his secret shame _wasn't_ so bad, after all.

**-o-o-**

At Heaven's End, the Investigation Team approached a lone blue figure clutching a thick tome.

"So, you've come..." said Margaret. "I spoke to my master after you left. It seems Elizabeth also re..."

She trailed off when what Souji and his team were wearing finally registered in her mind.

_All_ of them were wearing what appeared to be protective bikinis. Even the males, who for some reason were wearing wigs and sporting make up as well.

The females appeared to be holding in their laughter.

Margaret frowned as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"From what I could gather from the... nature of this group, I can understand why some of the males are wearing the armor. However, I am quite curious... Why is it that you and this one are wearing it as well?" She indicated to Kanji and Souji.

"... The color suited us?"

"... Solidarity between bros?" contributed Yosuke.

"More like we were blackmailed by you, asshole!" Kanji roared.

"I... see. Regardless, it seems that you did not take my request for a duel seriously."

With that, she opened up the Compendium and crushed the floating card within it.

"Withstand this! **Megidolaon!**"

**-o-o-**

___Life is truth, and never a dream...  
All souls know this from birth...  
The truth is something that is chosen  
and grasped... Something discovered with  
one's vision and will._

Would you like to try again?

Yes

**»No**

* * *

On an unrelated note, I discovered quite recently (like, a minute ago) that Persona 4 Golden brought back the High-cut Armor for most of the ladies on the team.

I

_I don't even_


End file.
